1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump structure, and more particularly to a simplex air pump structure instead of a conventional complicated air pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air pump is widely used to generate air flow, such as an air pump device for an air blower, a fish jar or the like.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional air pump structure 1 comprises two side bodies 11, a seal membrane member 12 located between the two side bodies 11, two pump lids 13 to seal the two side bodies 11, two link members 14 connected with the two pump lids 13, and an electromagnetic member 15. Each side body 11 has an air intake space 111, a membrane piece 1111, an air exhaling space 112, an inner air input space 113, a distal air input space 114, an exhaust pipe 115, and an air valve 116. When in use, the electromagnetic member 15 is electrified to link the link members 14 to reciprocate because of magnetic action. The pump lids 13 are linked to reciprocate relative to the two side bodies 11. When the pump lids 13 are deformed from inside to outside to generate a suction force, the membrane piece 1111 is opened and the air enters the air intake space 111 from the outside. When the pump lid 13 is deformed from outside to inside to generate a compressed force, the membrane piece 1111 is closed and the air is exhausted from the air exhaling space 1112. The air passes the inner air input space 113, the distal air input space 114 and the exhaust pipe 115 to be exhausted from the air valve 116. The conventional air pump structure 1 has been used several decades, which has the following drawbacks:
1. This structure comprises two side bodies 11, a seal membrane member 12 located between the two side bodies 11. When these three parts are assembled, the assembled position may be incorrect. After using for a long time, the structure may loosen because of vibration to case air leakage. This results in less air volume. Sometimes, the pump malfunctions.
2. This structure has many parts including the two side bodies 11, the seal membrane member 12, the exhaust pipe 115, and so on. The mold expense is high, and the storage cost is also increased. The cost cannot be lowered, and it takes a lot of time and work to assemble the parts.
3. This structure needs a fastening band to fix the pump lid 13. It is troublesome to assemble the parts. If the fastening bank is cut off, the pump lid 13 will lose its function.
4. The diameter of the air intake pipe of this structure is small, which is unable to filter impurities in the air. The dust in the air will cause that the membrane piece cannot be closed exactly and may malfunction over a long period of time.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.